SinoJapanese War
by HannahSakura2010
Summary: This is my take on the Sino-Japanese War that took place between 1894-1895. Rated T for violence. Please review!


**This is my take on the Sino-Japanese War :) Enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Yao desperately tried to break through the lines of Japanese soldiers. _This can't be happening, _he thought. _Kiku wouldn't attack Yong Soo. They're brothers!_ Despite what his mind tried to tell him, Yao knew the truth. The Invasion of Nanking had been brutal and short. Despite seeing the evidence of Kiku's brutality around him, Yao's mind could not comprehend that the little boy he had raised would grow to be capable of the horrors that Yao could see surrounding him.

_And it's still going on._

Yao knew that both Kiku and Yong Soo were on the inside of this ring of soldiers. If he could just break through, he could knock some sense into Kiku, get him to stop this madness and return to the innocent child that Yao loved like a brother or a son. _Hurry! Hurry before it's too late!_

When he finally broke through the ranks of soldiers, he froze, and his blood ran cold at what he saw.

"YONG-SOO! KIKU!" Yao screamed the names of his brothers.

Kiku was bet over Yong-Soo's prone form on the ground. The Korean's clothes were torn and bloody, and he was bleeding from nasty cuts all over his body. Yao gasped, wanting to turn away, but found himself unable to tear his gaze away from the sight before him. "Kiku, what have you done?" Yao whispered, amber eyes filling with tears.

The dark haired nation looked up. Chocolate brown met amber as Kiku coldly met Yao's gaze. The Japanese man stood up and stepped over Yong's body, his katana dripping the Korean's blood on the dusty ground. Kiku began to steadily walk towards Yao. Yao understood: he was next.

Yao tried to back up, but was roughly pushed forward by Kiku's troops behind him. Kiku kept walking forward, not once tearing his gaze from Yao's. Yao shivered at the icy coldness in Kiku's eyes. The beautiful chocolate brown orbs that had once looked up at him so trustingly, so lovingly, now coldly sized up Yao's slight body, calculating how much of a challenge this would be. _Not much._

"Kiku stop! I-I don't want to fight you aru!" Yao pleaded, circling away from his beloved younger brother. His words did not even faze the Japanese man, who kept advancing, never once breaking his icy gaze, his katana held up in front of him in a ready position. Yao reluctantly drew his own sword, holding it in front of him in a defensive position. "Kiku, please! Stop this now!" No response.

Yao gritted his teeth. His eyes fell on Yong Soo once more. "He is your _brother,_ Kiku! How could you-_why_ would you…" Yao trailed off. He met Kiku's gaze again, eyes starting to spill their load of tears. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Don't you… care about us aru? What happened to the beautiful little boy I used to know? The one I know I raised better than this?"

Kiku stopped advancing. He cocked his head to the side as he watched the elder cry. There was no remorse in his eyes as he said "That little boy does not exist anymore. I am sorry, China-san, but I am a nation now. I want to expand. I am not under your rule anymore. Your fights with England-san and France-san have made you weak and vulnerable. The time of Chinese imperialism is over now." Kiku paused. "The Japanese will take its place."

With that, Kiku lunged. Yao parried his thrusts, trying to push Kiku back. But the younger was so much stronger that he was. His strength took Yao by surprise. The fight did not last long. Yao's sword went flying as Kiku knocked it out of his hands. The force of the blow sent Yao to his knees. He looked up as if in a dream and his eyes followed Kiku's katana as it arched lower and lower…

Yao screamed as his back was sliced open, the icy cold steel of the katana easily cutting through his flesh. Yao arched his back in pain, a soundless scream coming from his mouth, before he collapsed onto the ground. Black boots appeared by his face. Kiku knelt next to him, fisting Yao's black hair and pulling him up so Yao was forced to look into Kiku's eyes.

"This is the way it has to be, China-san," Kiku murmered. "I have won this war and now your government will be under my control." Kiku brushed his fingers over Yao's cheek, wiping away salty tears. Yao glared back at him.

Kiku abruptly let go and stood up. "You get to keep your life, China-san. Be grateful." With that, Kiku walked away, signaling to his soldiers to move out. Yao lay there and watched his Kiku, his little chrysanthemum, walk away from him. Yao closed his eyes and tried to shut out the pain, both physical and mental. Kiku was gone. Kiku had betrayed him. _All_ of them.

_Why, Kiku…_

* * *

**This story has been in my head for a while now and I just needed to get it out. Don't get me wrong: I love Kiku! He's one of my favorite characters. Please review for me! :)**


End file.
